A Smile Upon Your Face
by Mernie
Summary: Six letters were written in pink at the bottom of the paper, the last one twice the size of the first one. Seth read it letter by letter and came out with the word ‘Summer’. SS Oneshot


A/N: Something that came to me when trying to fall asleep a few weeks ago,and it's kind of odd,but then I decided to finish it yesterday,and Neko said I should post it. So,basically just a weird oneshot,but I'd appriciate any feedback. Because,I've realized they're like my drug,and,a kind of drug people should support,yes.

--

"Spiderman can climb up walls, because he's like a _spider_!" Seth turned towards the wall and demonstrated how the figure would climb up to the ceiling, _if he was real._ When his six year old body didn't reach any longer, he climbed up on the chair and proceeded his demonstration. In his eagerness he lost his balance and fell flat on his ass.

A big thud was echoed through the white, waiting room.

The girl in the corner, who had until then proved to be a tough crowd, giggled. Seth thought the sound was beautiful. He forgot the bruise he knew was forming and grinned at the little girl instead.

She looked about his age, but while Seth was over the top, she was quiet and withdrawn. And Seth, _Seth Cohen_ had made her laugh. He was amazed at the powers he possessed.

Who needed to climb walls properly when they could make that sound emerge? He surely didn't.

She smiled back before a small sigh escaped her lips and her attention once again got captured by the colouring book that was placed on the chair next to her. Seth figured she was keeping strangers away by occupying the chairs on each side of her own; the colouring book in one and her pink My Little Pony backpack in the other. She had come in after his mother and he had; all alone.

No mommy and no daddy.

Seth started fidgeting with his fingers and feet as he grew restless. His mother was taking _forever_ in the loo. He pictured he was the little girl, and his mommy wasn't at the toilet and he was really here alone.

He figured then that his mommy was allowed to take a few more minutes, because atleast she was here at the dentist with him.

Seth studied the girl and watched her as she carefully picked out crayons for her drawings. Pink, purple, yellow, red, green.

Seth kept fidgeting in his seat; he was never one to sit still for long. He made his way over the room to the little girl and towered over her.

He picked up one of the stray papers that lay in the left chair. As he surveyed the drawing, he took in the swirls of pink and purple attached to a green stalk that was held together by a yellow circle in the middle of the paper. Seth was quite amazed, he couldn't draw flowers. He couldn't draw anything, actually.

Six letters were written in pink at the bottom of the paper, the last one twice the size of the first one; Seth read it letter by letter and came out with the word 'Summer'.

"Summer is my favourite time of year." He said happily. "Grandpa always takes me sailing during the summer and my daddy and I have a competition of who can eat the most ice creams in July, and I always win." Seth rambled.

"Summer is my name."

For the first time since Seth had come over, she looked up at him. Her eyes were big and dark and glossy. Seth was fascinated with eyes and what he could find in them. He often pretended to hypnotize Grandpa Caleb, but never quite succeeded in doing so. In hers he could only find himself, though. His staring face was reflected in her eyes and Seth quickly looked away; remembering mommy told him staring is rude.

"I'm Seth."

"I know."

Seth sent her a confused look, knitting his eyebrows together in a confused manner he'd seen his daddy do so many times.

Summer mimicked a woman's voice; "Sethy, I'm just going to the ladies room; be nice and quiet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She gave him a blank paper and a few crayons. They drew in silence. He discreetly copied her hand moves and drew a blue flower that matched her red one.

She glanced at her own drawing and then at his.

"You're a copycat." She pointed out. Seth's cheeks reddened.

"You just have to use your imagination, you know?"

She took a new paper and grabbed a dark, blue crayon and handed it to him. "Close your eyes and draw whatever comes to you."

Seth closed his eyes and started drawing.

"Did you just draw that!" Summer exclaimed, and went towards the drawing before Seth had the time to stop her.

Hair, eyes, lips; it was all Summer; it was_ her_. It's how Seth saw her, and all air was lost. She was lost in a trance. She was beautiful in his eyes. And, save the skimpy Little Miss Vixen outfit, she _felt_ beautiful now aswell.

She felt his breath on her neck and it brought the air back and although her thoughts and feelings were all in a jumble, she took charge of the situation.

_Atleast she tried to._

"I wish I could draw. But everytime I try to draw a person, it's just one big head with legs coming out of its chin."

Seth, who had kneeled down next to her, considered her artistic abilities. "Look how you're holding the pencil; your choking it!"

"No, I am not! This pencil can breathe on its own."

Like always when the two of them were together, the reply was at the tip of his tongue, knowing what she would say before she'd said it, and so he quickly shot back: "No, it won't; a guy with no neck cant. Loosen up a little bit."

Seth took hold of her hand and showed her how to hold the pencil correct. Together they drew imaginative shapes on the white paper; drawing in silence. Their bodies were drawn together; shoulders touching shoulder and hips touching hips.

Seth grinned a little at their closeness. "Picasso said, first you have to be able to draw a straight line."

Their eyes met, both daring the other to break their stare; both lost in each others souls. Seth searched her soul for answers as the situation became more intense. His eyes closed for a second, losing the connection.

His eyes opened and he sighed in frustration. The focus was once again directed to the notes and sketches placed in front of him on the floor.

The beige room went dark and Seth got up and stumbled over to where he knew the light switch in the room was. Light re-entered the room, making it a whole new one compared to what it was seconds ago. Summer was lying on their bed, naked.

"Won't you draw me Seth?" She says seductively, her head propped up on one hand, her whole being glowing.

She laughs.

And he laughs, and drools.

"Have you watched_ Titanic_ recently, is that it?" He plays with her engagement ring as she plays with the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

She kisses the soft skin between his neck and shoulder and he leans down and kisses the corner of her eye.

"I've always been drawing you, though, and I wont ever stop" He reassures her. "You're like, my muse."

He sits down at the corner of their bed and draws her closer so she is seated in his lap. "Do you remember when you used to draw flowers?" Her nose scrunches up in thought and he can't resist the urge to plant a kiss on it. "And I couldn't draw, at all?"

"I remember." She says suddenly and they smile.

He will draw her and he will draw their life together and he will keep it all saved in his memory. And he will draw her and hang it on their walls. Seth is noticing the details and remembering and savouring it all; how her eyes reserves a special look just for him, how the Nana's engagement ring fits perfectly on her finger, how her toes digs into the carpet as her anger increases during their loud discussions, how her lips twitch in amazement when the baby kicks, how a smile wont leave her face when he tells her something she thinks she's forgotten.

"I'm drawing you." He says, as they lay back in the bed and she rests her head on his chest and yawns sleepily.

_If I should ever draw a picture of a woman, it is you that would come flowing from my pen._

_--_

The lyrics are from a Maroon 5 song and the title from one of Coldplay's. Review,please!


End file.
